How could I love him
by brightestgoldenflame
Summary: A new kid has made his was into the shy boys school, and into his heart
1. Same old day, kind of

Chapter 1: Same old day…kind of

My alarm clock has been playing the same tune it always had for the past five minutes before I decided to care enough to reach out and press the snooze button. A ray of sunshine had fallen against my face from the open slit in the curtains. I strained open my eyes from the discomfort of having a bright light being the first thing I would see with my tired eyes. I sat up slowly in bed with the shoulder of my shirt falling carelessly down my right shoulder and my hair was a mess like usual.

I turn around on my bed to have my feet hanging off of it and rub the side of my head. Every inch of my body knew not to get up and face another day at that school I despised and everyone inside of it. The only people I could tolerate were my brother, Sora, and the large group of friends he'd usually bring over one by one every day.

"Roxas, wake up already we have to go to school sometime" I hear my brother yell from the other side of my door and knocking on it.

I groan lowly as I get up from my bed and walk to the door. How could he even be so awake to be yelling at everyone to wake up, it's too early for this. I open the door to reveal my brothers brown eyes looking down at me.

"Come on Roxas, you can't sleep all day" My brother says still staring down at my tired, yet irritated state of mind.

"Sora, we still have an hour to get to school so shut it and let me get ready" I close my door in front of his face and sigh tiredly.

It didn't take me too long to get ready; I was in the kitchen looking for a pop tart to eat as Sora drove us to school. We went to his car shortly after we went out the front door and I sat in the passengers' side of his car.

We had a long and silent ride to school with the slight rustling of my pop tart package being opened and occasionally being rustled by the cars movements. Sora drove through the half empty parking lots isles to find his designated parking spot.

I step out of the car and into the fresh air. Sora walked over to me to place a hand on my shoulder, "So I hear theirs going to be a new kid in your class today."

I look up at him quizzically, "How would you know when and if my class has a new student in it, you're in a higher class than me."

He ruffles my hair and continues walking to the front stairs of the school, "I have my ways little brother, I have my ways."

I scoff at his show off attitude and walk past him, "Well quit stalking me and my classes."

"No promises little dude," he says as we go our separate ways to our specified classes

I open the door to my classroom to find that no one was there except for one tall red headed kid with spikey hair sitting in the back corner. As the door closed behind me he could tell I had walked in and looked over at me. His eyes were a bright emerald color that could cut through the darkest of corridors.

I walk nervously to the front of the row he was sitting in because that was my assigned seat according to the teacher. It didn't take long for the rest of the room to be filled with the students that shared the class with me. The teacher had walked in a couple of minutes after the students did and sat down at his desk waiting for the noise from the students to quite down.

As the random chatter of the students excluding to their friends about how their weekend was dies down, the teacher had walked to the front of the room. "As some of you may know, we have a new student that has arrived in our class today."

The room had filled with quite murmurs about asking their friend if they had known who this new student had been. The teacher points to the back of my row and motions for the red spikey haired new student to stand and walk to the front of the room. It didn't take long for the new kid to walk in front of the class.

For a sophomore in high school, he was tall and what seemed to be blue tattoos that looked like tears were drawn from his eyes and down his cheeks.

"Introduce yourself young man," the teacher had said to the student that was now standing by his side and seemed to be almost as tall as the teacher.

"Gladly," he said, his voice coming out in a soothing yet clearly controlled voice, "I am Axel." A clear form of superiority could be heard from his voice and I actually envied that about him seeing as how I'm the shyest person in my class with only a select few of friends.

He clearly glanced over in my direction with a sly grin plastered across his face, which I just looked away and could feel a slight blush creep its way onto my cheeks in response. He went to go sit back down at his desk and I could tell his smirk was still there with the intention of embarrassing me more than he already has.

The faint squeak of his chair being scooted back gently was heard as he sat back down in his chair. The rest of class dragged by slowly and I could feel what little energy I had being drained from me. The teachers voice was monotone and that didn't help anything either.

The class had ended shortly after the seemingly never-ending note taking was drawing to a close. As the rest of the students were starting to file their way out of the classroom, I saw Axel looking down at his phone in the back of the crowd while following mindlessly to the lunchroom. I had been walking down the hallway peacefully when I could see the big brown locks of my brothers' hair on his way to the cafeteria like everyone else. I kind of liked the idea of all the grades in school having the same lunch but some got it earlier than others because they split people into three groups to eat at separate times.

As I went through the line I felt a presence come up behind me. I looked back to see if it were my brother coming to bug me but to my surprise it was the new kid, Axel. He was leaning against the wall waiting for the line to move when he noticed I had noticed me.

"So kid, you gonna tell me your name or just keep staring at me like someone just saw the presence of God?" He let a small smirk come across his lips and points in front of me, "And kid, the line's moving without you."

I look back behind me and noticed that the line had moved like Axel said and hurry to catch up to it again while putting some food on my plate. I could see from the corner of my eye that Axel was following close behind me filling his own tray with food. We made our way out of the line and Axel had ended up following me to my brothers' table where I normally sit.

Sora was sitting at the head of the table with two of his best friends, Kairi and Riku. I had sat at the other end of the table with Axel taking a seat next to me.

"So kid, you still haven't told me your name," Axel said to me while pointing his fork at me for emphasis about whom he was talking to.

I had just taken a bite of my food before I was caught off guard by his sudden realization I haven't told him yet. "Woxas," I say blurting out without thinking with my mouth still full of food.

He lets out a small chuckle seeing how flustered I have gotten from his sudden question and his sudden interest in me. "Well allright, Woxas," he says mockingly and I swallow my food down the rest of the way before looking down and blushing in embarrassment.

"I meant Roxas," I say still looking down, trying not to make an even bigger fool of myself in front of my brother and his friends.

He chuckled and ate some more of his food while leaning back in his chair, "Nice to meet you too, Roxas."

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I heard my name roll off of his tongue in such a way that it made me try and hide deeper into my jacket to try and escape my embarrassment.

He smirks and goes back to eating as if my embarrassed state was giving him an amusing show.


	2. he saved me

Chapter 2: He saved me

It had been a week since the new kid, Axel, had moved into my school and he has seemed to take a liking to me for some reason. Wherever I sat in class he'd usually sit close enough to me so that he would be able to see me without any obstructions in the way. I just shrugged this off, as he could have just been happy to see his one and only friend even if I never had talked to him or showed any emotion to his sight watching of me.

We would usually walk through the halls together in silence to our next class or to lunch as the day and week progressed. He had once tried to strike up a conversation about why I never talk and why I'm so shy but I couldn't tell him that just yet… I doubt even Sora knows of the reasons for my never-ending quietness. It's just a subject I doubt I'd ever tell anyone anytime soon.

Axel had been standing at the outside the door of our next class waiting for me. I walked past him and into the room knowing he would follow soon before me. I sat in the back row with Axel taking a quite seat next to me. He seemed to have gotten used to the new school surrounding and even made more friends in the week than I have in my life.

His unwavering kindness to people was unsettling to me. Why would someone as big and bad as him need friends to protect him? The question had never left my mind past the day that I saw him talking casually to people in the hallway like they had been friends since childhood. I had never thought of friends more than barriers of protection so the more I had the better to shield me from everyone willing to hurt me.

The class time had went by slowly but nothing was going to change my ever growing hatred towards a certain set of idiots never paying attention in any class. It was sickening knowing I had the displeasure to breath the same air as these idiots. There had been certain instances when I had known that they knew how I felt about them and their stupid excursions outside of school that they felt the need to talk louder than anyone for them to hear every description of it.

Class had ended after a while and I ended up being left behind still packing up my backpack while everyone had left. When I gathered all of my school supplies and walked out of the classroom with my backpack hanging loosely over my shoulder.

I had been feeling sluggish ever since class ended and I had been walking down the hallway to leave school with my brother at the end of the day. The corridor had been empty other than me. As I turned the corner at the end of the hallway, I noticed a group of kids had been standing outside of the doorway to the stairs.

I had glanced over at them suspiciously for a brief second before I felt a hand land against the back of my jackets' hood. In a second before I knew what was going on, I had been tugged back by my hood, getting chocked, and falling to the floor.

When I looked up to see who had done it, I noticed that the kids from the classroom were standing over me and smiling down at me menacingly. I try to get back up on my feet to run away but the grip of the person holding me down was strong.

"So, I hear you don't like us very much little Roxas," the biggest brute of the group says

He walks closer towards me and picks me up by the collar of my shirt. His heavy breathing against my face wasn't helping anything in my situation. Every inch of my cheek had been covered with his nauseatingly gross breath.

The next thing I felt was the sudden pain in my gut from being hit. I let out a pained gasp as he dropped to the floor and clutch my stomach where he hit me. He was standing over me again when I opened my eyes.

What I saw next was just a blur. A streak of red had knocked the brute to the floor next to me. I sat up quick surprised by what had rescued me from these jerks. The two people holding me down had leapt up to their feet and started charging at my rescuer.

It didn't take long for them to be knocked down to the floor and admit defeat. I backed away from them briefly before my rescuer had made his way over to me and offered me his hand to help me stand. I hesitantly grabbed it as he pulled back his hood to reveal his red and spikey hair.

"A-Axel?" I asked surprised by who had saved me from the impending beat down I was sure to receive from my captures.

"Who else would it be," he says smiling down at me brightly.

"But why are you here?" I ask averting my gaze away from his smile.

He ruffles my hair, "Well you were late to lunch and I know you'd never miss that."

"Well, whatever, lets just go then if you want me to go to lunch already" I move past him and felt him grab my wrist.

"I look back at him and he was holding two lunchboxes, "I already have our food and I was hoping we could eat outside away from all the noise in there today.

I could feel my face heat up from being asked such a serious question about where we should eat today. I was looking around frantically for a distraction because I'm not the best person to interact with when put on the spot about such issues.

I didn't get much time to talk before I felt myself being dragged to the door that leads to the outside. Axel had taken me outside and was now heading towards the bench in the middle of the courtyard.

We sat down on the bench with the lunchboxes sat between us. It didn't take long for Axel to hand me one of them before opening his own. I looked inside of the lunchbox to find a sandwich, pudding, and a drink.

"Um thank you," I say quietly and nervously seeing as to how people have never been nice to me like this before.

"No problem, Roxas. I'm just happy to help you out," he says before taking a bite from his sandwich, "after all you are my friend and I couldn't live with myself if I knew you were treated badly."

"Oh um, thank you," I take a small bite from my own sandwich, "you're the first person to ever be so kind to me besides my brother."

"I don't see why not, you're a very likeable person in my opinion," he places his hand on top of my head which caused me to look up at him, "besides, why would I abandon my first and best friend in this school."

Hearing him say those words made me look away, not in embarrassment or anything like that, but in pain. The pain knowing that he thought of me as his best friend was stupid. I'd let him down time and time again even though I had supposedly been his best friend.

"I'm…. your best friend?" Those small words that I thought I would never spit out had somehow made their way past my lips as if I were hesitating on asking such an idiotic question.

He looked over at me sensing the hesitation deep within my voice, "Why wouldn't you be Roxas? All you have done to me was be nice to me, even if you don't say much."

Why did he think so much of me, why does he act as if he cares about me… no one else would have even given me a second glance the first time they saw me. Axel however, was different. He had stayed close to me ever since the first day we met and I never would have expected he had thought of me as his best friend.

I could feel a lump in my throat before standing from the bench, "I need to go, Axel."

He looked over at me questionably, "Is something wrong Roxas? If anything is wrong you can tell me."

Hearing him say that just got me closer to the verge of crying right in front of him, "No, I'm fine. I just need to go do something and I'd appreciate it if you didn't follow me."

"Well all right, but remember if theirs anything you need to talk about I'll be here to listen to what's wrong," he says reassuringly and patting my back gently.

I walked off back into the building after he patted my back and made my way to the bathroom so I could be alone. Why did he tell me I'm his best friend, why me.


	3. A not so quite evening part 1

Chapter 3: A not so quite evening part 1

Finally the weekend has come. Some time to be able to lay back and relax from such a stressful week was much needed. I could finally lie in bed and think about all the things that I didn't have time for during school, and while I was with him. The one person that had put the most stress on me was the only person who thought of me as a friend.

Although all of these thoughts of how he treated me were filling my head, the urge to fill my empty stomach was also making its presence known to me. With this sudden feeling I had risen from my bed and started to make my way down to my kitchen. A low sigh escaped my lips as I was walking to the kitchen in my house that seemed so empty of inhabitants.

While opening the door to the kitchen a breeze had brushed against my face from the air conditioning from the vent near the kitchen door. The breeze felt good against my heated face and I continued making my way into the kitchen. It was empty and I was happy to see that because I wasn't in the mood to be putting up with anyone wanting me to make them food.

I decided to just get a tub of cookies and cream ice cream from the freezer and head back up to my room with the ice cream and a spoon. The walk back up to my room was brief and silent while struggling to rip the lid from the new tub of ice cream. I made it to my room without any interruptions and started wondering where my brother had been all day.

He probably got to go over to someone's house knowing how much of a social butterfly he is. It didn't bother me too much, besides I like being by myself whenever I can. I was halfway through eating the tub of ice cream before I had the great decision to turn the TV. I grab the remote from my bedside table and notice that the green light was flashing on my phone to indicate I received a text message.

I grab my phone, along with my remote, and lay back down on my bed. The message on my phone had apparently been there ever since I woke up. I open the message on my phone and all that was written there were two words, "Hey Roxy."

My immediate instinct was to reply back with, "Who is this" seeing as to how it was from an unknown number. Also looking back to who would actually take time out of their schedule to bother me I immediately knew that it was Axel.

I sigh and text back, "What do you want now Axel, and how did you get my number?" 

"Well, Roxy, it isn't that hard when you have a brother that knows everything about you"

"Well what do you want and quit calling me Roxy, my name is Roxas."

"Well I was wanting to know if you would like to hang out at the beach with me"

It took me a while to comprehend why he would ever want to go to the beach with me; someone who's always quite, shy, and not used to such interactions with people like this. Plus, just the thought of being able to see Axel in such revealing clothes at the beach just sent a shiver up my spine. Not the type that's made in disgust, but more of excitement and/or curiosity.

I replied with a simple, "Yes" before I had decided to be acting like a freak and asking a bunch of questions like I always do when I'm nervous.

"Great! I'll pick you up at around 4:00 ok?"

"Ok, I'll start getting ready now," I replied back before setting my phone down and walking back to the kitchen to put my ice cream back in the freezer.

When I arrived back into my room I immediately started to gather my stuff for the beach while also picking out the outfit I was going to where while I was there with Axel. After a couple of minutes of stressing out about what I should wear for Axel, I decided on wearing a loose fitting tank top with some form fitting shorts that were tight around my skinny legs and some sandals on my feet.

It didn't take long for Axel to find my house and honk his horn outside of my house to signal his arrival. I grab my bag full of beach supplies, sunblock, a towel, sunglasses, my wallet, and other things. I wasted no time in going to the door to greet the awaiting Axel in his car. When I opened the front door I noticed a wall of bare flesh standing in front of me.

I could feel my cheeks turn a deep crimson red from seeing Axel's built chest in my direct line of sight. He backed before letting out a hesitant chuckle seeing my flustered face.

"Wow Roxy, if you wanted a closer look at me in my swim suit you could've just asked," he says reaching over to ruffle my already messed up blond hair.

I swat his hand away from my head trying to regain my composure quickly and keeping even a tiny shred of my small amount of masculinity.

"Shut up Axel, let's just go," I say walking quickly past him to his sleek red corvette.

Our car trip to the beach was silent with the car radio helping drown out the silence even if it was just a tiny bit of help. All that was going through my head was Axel's bare chest being right in front of me at me house. Even if it he did make it seem like an accident he could have easily put on a shirt but he decided to remain shirtless.

It didn't take long to reach the beach but straining myself from staring at Axel shirtless was taking its toll on me. When Axel had parked at the beach, he got out and searched through the trough the trunk of his car and pulled out some towels, an umbrella, and a cooler.

"Hey Roxas, theirs another thing back here that you can carry to our spot." He gives me a sweet smile, which, in return, put a slight blush across my face.

I got out of the car to make my way to the trunk of the car. I looked inside the trunk and noticed that there was a picnic basket. I get the basket out and walk with Axel to the spot he had chosen for us to lay our stuff down.

Axel and I were lying on the towels under the umbrella he had planted into the sand between us. It didn't take long before Axel to get up and pester me to go swimming with him. It seemed like a lost effort to argue with him about me not wanting to swim because the next thing I knew, I was hefted over his shoulder and my face was to his back.

"H-hey you jerk! Put me down!" I yelled at him, punching his back not caring if I was causing a scene.

"Nope, I gotta see my little Roxy all wet before the day is over." He said blatantly without acting as if my complaining had affected him.

My whining had been silenced as I felt Axel move me into his arms bridal style and had me close to his bare chest. Being this close to him made my body freeze and my face heat up. Why was being this close to him making me feel this way? All these thoughts of him in revealing poses, some of him on top of me even, were filling my head which wasn't helping the blush on my cheeks go away any faster.

Before the thoughts in my mind filled my head too much to endure, I felt Axel remove his hands from under me and drop me into the water with a loud splash. I came back up from the water dripping wet and gave him a heated glare.

He just shrugged it off and held out his hand to help me up. It was his mistake though thinking he could be kind to me after doing such a childish thing to me.

I grabbed his hand and without a second thought, pulled it back causing him to fall over and land in the water next to me. I let out a hysterical laugh seeing him get the same treatment of a face full of water he gave me.

My laughter was soon silenced as I saw him emerge from the water and flip his soaked hair out of his face. My plan of revenge at Axel had backfired seeing him be so sexy with his hair watered down from its usually spikey and bouncy way.

I quickly turned away covering my face to hide my embarrassment. After a while, I heard Axel wade his way towards me through the water. I turned to face him after my blush went down a bit.

"I never knew you were so fun to play with Roxas, usually you're not like this. You're always so enveloped in your books or studying that it seems you never have time for fun with other people."

I let out a small chuckle hearing him say that. Have I really been treating my first and only friend as if he wasn't my friend at all? But while I was thinking this, he had grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to him and wrapped his arms around me giving me a friendly hug.

I stayed silent as he held me close to his body. I could hear his gentle heartbeat as I laid my head against his chest. Axel really was the only person who could make me feel better without even trying.

I wrapped my arms around his body timidly to return the hug. "Axel, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked. His arms never seemed to let go of me from where I was.

"For acting as if I didn't care about you, and about that time when I ran off while we were having lunch." I gulped back a breath feeling as if I may break down into tears at that moment, "And when you protected me from those bullies."

"No problem little buddy, I'll always be here to protect you no matter what may happen to you." He said smiling and hugging me tighter. "Now lets go back up to the beach, I know of a hidden spot up there and I wanna give you something special in private before we leave today."

I felt him release me from the hug and I did the same. We waded through the water to go back up to the beach. Axel had made me follow him behind a pile of rocks away from the other people at the beach and sat me down next to him near the water that was touching the beach.

Everything was peaceful here; the sky had dulled down into a beautiful sunset, and the only thing you could hear were the gentle waves moving back and forth along the shore of the beach.

There were a couple of minutes of silence between us before Axel had turned around. The light from the sunset had reflected off of his flawless skin and brightened the smirk he had across his lips.

"So Roxy, wanna know why I brought you over here?" He asked not taking his gaze away from me.

I nodded slowly in response that only made his smirk grow bigger.

"Well I hope this will explain it." He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms loosely around my shoulders moving me closer to him. Even if it was only a tiny bit, it was enough to make me realize what he was doing.

I couldn't find the words to say at the moment but moved closer hoping to get the gap between us smaller and smaller. He moved his face closer to mine with his eyes set on watching mine.

My body was trembling from what he was doing and it only added onto the tension I was feeling in my mind. The thought of me being in such an embarrassing pose, underneath his muscular body, lying on the beach had made its way inside of my mind.

The image only made me move closer to Axel while I had my arms support my shaking body stay straight. My eyes never moved their gaze from his bright emerald eyes.

The gap between our faces was closing slowly and I could feel my lips separate involuntarily to give room for his. I closed my eyes to block out the image of what Axel kissing me would look like to save me from any other form of embarrassment to make me pass out. But just as soon as I had the all the way closed, I heard a small click sound from behind my head and a slight chuckle come from Axel that sent a shiver up my spine.


	4. A not so quite evening part 2

Chapter 4: A not so quite evening part 2

I felt his body move away from mine and something cold and metallic fell against the back of my neck. I was still in the position I was in when I thought he was leaning in for a kiss that I thought he was going to give me. The smile on his face had never faded from before when he was sitting up straight in front of me.

It took me a while to register what he had done to me and I straightened up regaining my composure. I reached up to rub the throbbing feeling out of my chest but my fingers were stopped when they brushed themselves against a frigid and circular object pressed against my chest. I looked down to see what it was and my eyes met with a spectacularly elegant necklace.

It glowed a bright yellow with red in the setting sunlight. There was a button on the side to open the locket attached to it to reveal what Axel had put on the inside. I clicked it without a second thought and saw something I would never have thought he would ever do. A picture of me reading one of my favorite romance novels was on one side safely secured inside of the enclosed walls of the locket. On the opposite side of it was a picture of Axel, holding a copy of the next two copies of my romance novel in each of his hands.

I looked up at Axel with tears welling up in my eyes. He had a sincere smile spread across his lips and was holding a carefully wrapped box, which appeared to come out of nowhere, in his lap. He held it out to me encouraging me to take it from him. I grabbed it from his hands carefully, not wanting to disturb what he had inside of the box, and held it in my lap with shaky hands.

"Thank you Axel," it was hard to say just those three words from trying to hold back a mixed amount feelings, joy and sadness were the ones I could feel the most.

"No problem buddy. After all it's what friends do right?" His smile never faded even after seeing me in such a demeaning state.

Without warning or reason I set the box to the sand on the ground and tackled Axel into a hug, causing him to fall back and have us lay on the ground with me on top of him. My arms never loosened their grip around Axel's neck but he seemed to not mind, even if I was accidentally choking him. My face was planted firmly against his neck to cover the tears that were inevitably going to come streaming down my cheeks.

I felt him place his hands against my back, closing the gap between our bodies. This had to be the closest he, or anyone else, had gotten close to me and I never wanted it to end. He never seemed to want to let go either in order to comfort me as much as he could at the time.

It took me a while to stop the tears from flowing and regain my composure. My grip loosened on him and in response, he loosened his grip on me to let me move. I wiped my eyes of tears and fell off of his body to sit on the sand.

"I… I'm sorry Axel." That was the best I could say in hopes of not ruining anything with our friendship. Besides, he was my only friend so why would I want to ruin that.

He sat up on the sand and placed a hand on top of my head, "For what? Finally showing me how much pent up stress and anger you've needed to let out for a long time now?"

He was right, I did need to let that out. I knew it wouldn't be healthy to keep it in but what was I supposed to do. Everyone was always looking down to me and I never wanted to let them see how much it bothered me. That was until I met this tall and spiky-haired red head.

Just knowing he was there for me no matter what is something that puts a rare smile on my face. How come Axel, this tall redhead that just showed up in my life, be the only person who brings a smile to my face. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to be able to express these emotions to other than him.

Our time in silence didn't last an awfully long amount of time before Axel handed me the unopened present I dropped on the ground a while ago. He set it in my lap and gave me a reassuring smile causing me to let a gentle blush find its way onto my cheeks.

"Come on, open it Roxas. I know how bad you've wanted these ever since you told me about them." He nudged the side of the box against my body some more.

"Fine Axel, you won't leave me alone until I do it anyways will you?" I start opening the package and he shook his head no in response to my question.

I rolled my eyes at him before removing the rest of the wrapping paper off of the carefully wrapped box and opening the top to reveal what was inside. My eyes widened as I peered inside of it to see that the objects inside of it were two brand new romance novels made and signed by my favorite author.

I looked up at Axel with a big smile, "What is this for?"

"What, I can't get a present to my best buddy?" He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to his side.

"B-but how did you get them brand now…. And signed? The author has never even mentioned they would be coming over to our town." I could tell that my voice decided to hold back no sort of my excitement for some reason.

He let out a gentle chuckle and rubbed my head, "Don't worry about it little buddy, I have my methods."

Hearing him say sent a quick shiver down my spine. Whether it was from him calling me buddy, even though my feelings for him had grew far past a simple friendship by now, or the fact that he mentioned some sort of connections to people, possibly gangsters, in such a menacing tone.

"Well umm, anyways, I need to get home now." I pointed at the sunset from the horizon. "It's getting pretty late don't you think? And I'll never hear the end of it from my brother if I come back home really late."

"Alright little guy, I guess I'll take you home." He got up and smiled down at my blushing face from him calling me little. It's not my fault that he was an abnormally tall behemoth and I'm just a small and delicate person.

We started gathering up our belongings on our spot on the beach and started packing them all up in the trunk of Axels' car. It didn't take long before Axel started up the car when I got in and started driving off towards my house.

I do have to admit though, driving down the street at such a peaceful hour with the person I may possibly have a tiny crush on was kinda intimidating, yet surprisingly satisfying. I leaned my head against the side of Axels' car door window and could feel my eyelids start to become heavier by the second.

Eventually my eyes closed all the way after feeling something warm, heavy, and big get placed on me gently as the car came to a complete stop somewhere. I curled my fingers around the edges of the coat Axel had put over me and pulled it around my cold body some more.

The only problem I had with this day is that I couldn't get to tell Axel how I really felt about it. It's a real shame, but what can you do when you have really bad social anxiety and don't want to mess up the only real friendship you've ever had in life. Either way today was probably not a good day to tell him anyways; after all, he did tire me out after such an energetic and fun-filled day we spent together.

A couple of minutes later I felt Axels car stop in front of my house and the passengers side door open. I guess Axel knew my body was still adjusting to not having any energy left to get out of the car so the next thing I knew I was in his arms bridal style for the second time that day and he decided to carry me inside.

I didn't really mind this. Besides, it gave me a great chance to be so close to him and take in his manly scent after a long day without him noticing. He was also gentle about holding me. Nothing was being gripped too tight and I felt safe with him carrying me.

I was about to continue my sleep from the car in his arms until I heard a certain brunet start his mouth down the hallway to my room.

"Roxas! You're finally back!" He took a pause seeing me being carried by Axel and a sly smile grew on his face. "And I see you've come back with company for the night."

Hearing him say those words caused my face to heat up. I turned around in Axels grasp to correct him that Axel is not spending the night with me in my bed. That was until my tossing and turning caused me to fall right out of Axels hold of me and fall to the floor along with him on top of me.

"Ow" was all I could say before noticing Axel was on top of me right in front of my brother.

"Oh Roxas, you're so scandalous. Right in front of your big brother and on the hallway floor no less." He walked over to me seeing my bright red face clearly.

"I-it's not what it looks like Sora. I promise I would never do _**that**_ with him." My voice sounded weak, shaky, and at the moment, quite depraved of a certain carnal desire.

Hearing my voice threw both my brother and Axel off guard. They looked at each other for a quick second before Axel decided to get off of me. Feeling him get off of me and regaining my freedom was something I never thought he would do anytime soon. After all, he is much stronger than me and stronger. He could take advantage of me whenever he wanted and that only edged my feelings for him on even more.

He finally got off of me completely and I wasted no time getting to my feet and running to my room. I slammed the door behind me so I could finally be by myself after this crazy day I've been having. Hearing my uneven breathing was a concern to me though. I have never heard my own breath be so uneasy before. Why is he the only one that can make me feel this way?

All this stress and confusion today had exhausted me the most I've ever been in my whole life. I thought it over in my head about going to bed earlier than I usually do and shrugged.

"Why not, I'm too tired to do anything else anyways." I said as I started putting my clothes I sleep in on and curl up in my blankets on my bed.


	5. the morning after

Chapter 5: The Morning After

I was still asleep in bed with my body sprawled all over the blankets. This only happens when I either have a good dream or when something really great is about to happen. I rolled onto my left side and felt something that seemed like my body pillow. I grabbed it and gave it a tight hug smiling like a child in my state of being half asleep at the moment.

To my surprise my pillow seemed warmer than it normally is. I shrugged this off as a cause of the warm air blowing into my room from the air conditioner. I eventually decided to work up enough tired strength and wrap my legs around the bottom of the pillow then reseeded back into my tired state.

I was about to go back to sleep when I heard a small, yet memorable, chuckle come from my pillow. Wait a second…this isn't my pillow. I tried to act as if I was still sleeping so that the thing I was hugging would believe that I thought he was my pillow.

"Come on Roxy, it's hot enough in here without you all over me." He shifted his legs that were still captured between mine.

I could feel my face heat up to a hot shade of red as I backed away from him quickly. "Axel, what are you doing in my bed?!" I felt a little at ease knowing it was only him. I still decided to hold my regular pillow over my lap for obvious reasons a boy my age would have so early in the morning.

"Oh calm down Roxas" he reached over and plucked the pillow from my grasp exposing my quivering body and a part of me that was more awake than it need to be at this time. "Besides, you kept me awake all night poking me with your little friend there."

My face lit up even brighter at the thought of me rubbing up against him in such a lewd fashion. All this thinking only seemed to arouse me even more than I already was.

Axel was about to open his mouth to say something else to me, probably to harass my innocent mind with even more thoughts of us together. Before he got to spout out more of his ridiculous comments, I made an attempt at the bathroom for some quite time to calm down in a cold shower. He was not getting the pleasure of bringing me pleasure so early in the morning.

It didn't take me long to get done with my shower and come out of the bathroom wearing a towel around my chest but still long enough to cover down to my thighs. It didn't take me long to notice that the spiky redhead was still lying on my bed sleeping like a baby. This gave me the perfect time to change without him spying on me.

I wasted no time grabbing my clothes from my closet and quickly putting them on. I walked back over to my bed after tossing my towel back into the bathroom. I looked over his sleeping form and felt kind of bad for what I was about to do…not really.

I forcibly ripped the blankets away from Axel with a sly smile across my face. I've won now, after so long I've finally won. That's what I thought before being brought down into a tight embrace against Axels' bare torso.

I could feel the air being squeezed out of my lungs as Axels' grip grew tighter. I eventually let out a tiny squeak causing him to smile down at me. I cover my mouth quickly not even knowing that I had the ability to make that noise.

Axel let out a chuckle and let me go, "That was cute little Roxy." He sat up and stretched his arms and legs.

I rub my arm timidly before getting up out of bed, "I um, I didn't know I could either."

He got up off of the bed along with me and we walked down to the kitchen downstairs and I noticed that no one else was home, not even Sora. Then it struck me, the question that I probably should have asked as soon as I saw him when I woke up.

I turned to him quickly stopping him dead in his tracks, "Axel can I ask you a question?" I'm not sure why, but my voice came out kind of shaky and shyer than when we first met.

He looked over at me through the corner of his eyes questionably, "Sure, go for it little buddy." His voice sounded as clear and confident as it always had causing me to loose even more of my composure.

"Well um" I paused for a while, "why did I wake up to see you sleeping next to me?"

"It honestly didn't seem as if you were sleeping next to me, more like on me." His smirk on his face grew even brighter as my cheeks shone a light pink color and making me look away.

"I'm being serious Axel." The intensity in the room increased dramatically.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder and a gentle squeeze come from it, "Well last night when I dropped you off at your room, it started raining and hailing pretty hard so your mom and Sora decided to let me spend the night so I wouldn't have to go out and drive in the hail."

I felt kind of bad yelling at him earlier without getting to know his side of the story, "Oh, I'm sorry Axel." I reached over to grab at his hand slowly and gently.

I could feel him stiffen up as my fingers curled up around his warm hands. I rested my head gently against his arm as we continued walking to the kitchen.

He didn't have any objections towards my actions. Although when we got there I decided to let go of his grasp.

"So Axel, what do you want me to make us for breakfast." I said nervously. I mean this was the first tine I would have made him food so I didn't want to make a bad impression towards him.

He took a minute to think it over and kept me in suspense. He placed a finger on his chin, "Hmm, how about some scrambled eggs, toast, a little bit of Roxas on the side, and some sausage." I could see a smile grow on his smug face.

"What was that," I shot a death glare at him, "I didn't quite hear you." I held a metal frying pan in my hands like I was threatening him.

I could tell he was nervous from my glare, "U-um, I said eggs, toast, and sausage?" He let out a forced laugh that made me smile.

I smile and giggle, "That's what I thought you said." I turned back to the stove setting the pan down on the oven and then walk to the fridge so that I could get the ingredients to make the food he requested.

The room was silent as I was cooking except from the hissing sounds from the stove. It was kind of eerie and disturbing considering the awkward moment that happened this morning.

'_I should probably apologize to Axel about the way I woke him up this morning, and about keeping him up all night if he was telling me the truth about that whole ordeal.' _I thought to myself as I stirred the eggs around the pan to keep them from getting burned.

As I was starting to cook the sausage I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waits and Axels chin rest on the top of my head. It didn't take me long to notice that my heart rate had sped up a little from him being this close to me.

I craned my head back to look up at him and all I cold see were two shining emeralds looking down at me. The light that bounced off of them was illuminating but I couldn't seem to look away. They seemed like they could guide me through any sort of darkness that was going to block my way.

I didn't notice that I had closed my eyes before I felt my back press itself firmly against Axels' body making me fell even safer than I had ever been. Why does he make me feel this way? No one has ever before caused my heart to skip a beat, my legs to feel weak, and my arms to react like I had no control over them and grab a tight hold of his body.

I could feel his hand gently massage my stomach causing a shiver to run up my spine. As long as I got to stare into his beautiful eyes, nothing bad could happen. That's why I decided to finally make a stand. I stood up on my toes shaking vigorously in excitement, hesitation, passion, and most of all, fear. I could see Axel lower his face down to mine closing the gaps between us even closer.

My body was acting out against my will and made my mouth to begin opening ever so slightly awaiting the space to be filled by Axels' own tender lips. My breathe was shaky as Axels remained as calm as he had always been. He seemed to have no hesitation. He seemed as if he had this all figured out, like he had no regrets making this decision.

I could feel my throat start closing and my breathing turned into panting as I was waiting for Axel to close the space between our lips. My breathing turned back to its original calm state as I felt him rub my chest with his other hand. I could feel the heat radiating off of his face, as he was only inches apart from mine.

I closed my eyes waiting for him to close the gap and confirm my feelings towards him. That's when I felt it; the gentle warm touch of his soft lips caressed mine. My feelings for him could no longer be denied. Just from this simple and gentle kiss, my feelings were finally known.

I reached up and grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He didn't fight it back but in return he decided to lift me up and put me on the counter after turning the oven off. He turned back to me with a depraved look on his face. It sent shivers down my spine but all I could do was just sit there waiting for him to continue what he started.

He wasted no time in getting back over to me and forcing a rough, yet passionate, kiss on my lips. I couldn't blame him; I was feeling the same as him. After all these years of pent up anger, loss, regret, and sadness, all of that was pushed aside when I started feeling him touch me tenderly.

"A-Axel, my brother and parents will…" I let out a restrained moan as he licked up the side of my neck, "th-they'll be home any minute." My voice was showing signs of wishing he'd stop and keep doing it at the same time.

"Don't worry about it Roxy, after all I did say I wanted some Roxy with my breakfast." He seemed so confident about what he was doing to me, like he had complete control over the situation.

My body wasn't co-operating with my brain. I kept trying to move to get out of his grasp but the stronger I tried to resist, the more he'd make me melt with kisses and licks. At one point I even had my legs wrapped around his waist with my neck craned so he had a better angle at my neck.

His instincts were animalistic. I felt like a gorilla was ravaging me. But every time I was starting to have doubts, he'd move onto another spot to start raising my arousal again. He was a professional at what he was doing to my small body.

At one point he managed to grab a hold of my blond hair and force even more passionate kisses. My breath had gotten hot and shaky under his hold. I couldn't hold back all the little moans he was causing me to make anymore. I reached down Axels' chest to rub it gently to encourage him to have his way with me.

Just when I was about to give in to his touches, he backed away and smiled down at me like he didn't do anything. I looked back up at him astonished with sweat running down my cheeks.

"Well that was a nice appetizer." He then got a plate and proceeded to put the breakfast items onto them while I was still in a daze on the counter.

"Wh-what just happened?" I managed to say sitting up on the counter. My body was still shaking pretty obviously still.

"Hm? Oh, I said I wanted some of you for breakfast and I did." He licked his lips childishly causing me to blush and look away.

"Well um, does this mean you like me" I gulp back a bit of the fear I was feeling for asking this, "or was that just for laughs?"

"What do you think?" He put down his plate on the table and pulled me into a loving embrace making all my worries melt away.

"I think you do." A warm smile forms on my lips and I wrap my arms around him loosely. "You know, you're the first person who liked me back."

He smiles down at me and ruffles my blond hair, "So that means I get to find out what makes you tick before you figure them out?"

My face lit up red and I hid myself in Axels' chest nodding slowly. He chuckled and pated my back gently before letting me go and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"You're so cute hun." He gives me a quick kiss on the lips making me blush and smile.

"And you're my boyfriend." I couldn't help the smile that was growing bigger on my face by the second after I said that. I just couldn't believe that I finally had the only thing in life that could make me happy again, and with someone who is really passionate no less.


End file.
